


森林无法飞行

by MoreRainyDays



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreRainyDays/pseuds/MoreRainyDays
Summary: 原来你扎根在每个剧烈变化的时间节点。
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	森林无法飞行

**Author's Note:**

> 龙胖关系之我见。  
> 无明显CP，粮食向。

-  
这个季节的广州早就热起来，水汽和热能一天天积聚起来，沉甸甸地罩在虫鸣之上。今天是个阴天，云层稀薄地浮在天空表层，淡漠的阳光和强烈的紫外线时不时穿过云与云交错的缝隙。看起来不会下雨，低气压却一点也没少。潮热坚不可摧，尚未宣告完结。  
樊振东换好了衣服——但其实换不换区别不大，夏天在家或是出门永恒都是T恤大短裤——蹲在门口，从鞋柜深处扒拉出一双拖鞋来。胶水粘合的塑胶拖鞋太久没见天日，接缝处露出一点即将断裂的前兆。樊振东犹豫了一下，还是从摊在客厅的行李箱里拿出一双运动鞋，又翻出一双白色短袜。  
他妈妈没忍住出声，声音软绵，语气却好像是抱怨，说他都回家了怎么还从行李箱里找袜子，明明他床头的抽屉里整齐地摆了很多。樊振东这才意识到母亲在近旁。他妈妈坐在餐厅的椅子上，上半身挺得笔直，姿势端正地捧着手机，像在批阅什么公文。但樊振东知道从他回家开始，他妈妈的注意力怕是没离开他半米之内，看他的目光总透着欲言又止。他撒娇似的一笑，但在心里怀疑能起到多少安抚的作用。  
他轻声说只是顺便而已。他的粤语还是乡音，听起来比普通话柔软一些。每个新认识他的人听说他是广州人的时候总是要先惊奇一通，再拉着他讲几句粤语，最后附上一句点评：嗯，他确实不是个东北人。  
在队里也不是完全不说白话。他和林高远有时会用粤语对话，但最终一定会又变回普通话。樊振东最开始没意识到这点，因为林高远从来不恼，只会跟着他切回普通话。许昕有次恰巧在他们身边打转，眼睛咕噜转着问他：“怎么说着说着你的大碴子味又出来了。”说的当然是樊振东。过了这么久，林高远的普通话难免也沾染一下东北话的奇妙声调，但任何人都能轻易分辨他的粤式腔调。但是樊振东不一样，时常有人怀疑他是正儿八经的东北人。就此他总结说：“北京我来得实在太早了。”——都会情不自禁地滥用倒装。  
樊振东记不清是在哪次饭局上，马龙第一百零八次目睹陌生人拉着樊振东要他说几句粤语的戏码，神在在地跟身边的林高远说：“下次应该让他在广州装东北人。”  
他的声音不大，但马龙随口吐槽的声调里总有一点刻薄，在一片嘈杂的客套里格格不入。他只是随口一说，话还没说完注意力就转移到其他地方去。樊振东听完眉毛一跳，顾不上辨认自己的情绪，就被迫接受陌生人的兴高采烈。  
等他再回头的时候，林高远勤恳地在切盘子里的牛排，一如既往地眯着眼睛在笑，额前的刘海蓬松，随着他的动作小幅度地跳着；但马龙面色平静，一动不动，凝视着面前盘子里刀叉的尖角，有小块的酱色油渍滴在右上边缘，筷子离得蛮远，倒在大红色桌布上。

他确实说不上多依恋故土，大部分时候广州比北京更像遥远的异乡。他离家太早又太久，这个季节的广州他不熟悉，家和父母也一样。  
他们在七月放过假么？他记不得。上一次有自在的半个月呆在广州不知道是哪一年，大概还是年龄个位数的时候。反正和七月的广州一样，不在记忆里。  
本来久违的长假应该让他神经放松，但他说不出为什么，潜意识绷得死死的，总像要迎接应激反应随时逃跑。陌生感不是问题，跟着球队本来也一年到头四处跑，新的举办城市，新的球馆，新的观众，新的器材，或者新的队友，他生活里的新本来就异于常人的多。除了球、比赛、和对手，没有什么关系根深蒂固。  
但2020告诉他没有什么磐石难移，连这三样都要被推翻重来的架势。他本来以为奥运是他生命里的锚点，灯塔和路碑，坚不可摧。这四年，或者能再往前追溯个几年，都在朝着它狂奔。可现在——他停下来，不愿意再想下去。  
他站在门口，就着玄关放的小桌子开始清点口袋里的东西。钥匙手机耳机口罩消毒洗手液，他又点了一遍，分开两波揣进兜里，满满当当，他一迈开步子就能感觉到，好像真能填上什么一样。  
他喊了一声“我出门了”，却没回头看向谁。

最近几个月辗转多地反复隔离，面向墙扔个球再自己打回去的游戏玩得他灵魂出窍。这个无聊游戏迅速传染全队，这下是真的四壁都叮当作响。樊振东两眼发直地和自己独处，攒满了能量条在现在舍弃空调冲进这潮热天气里。  
不想隔离倒还好，一想到隔离他又开始灵魂出窍。他在心里琢磨这一波结束之后去海南是不是又要隔离十四天。他转瞬又想马龙肯定回了北京，这种高风险地区，他是不是回来铁定要隔离？直接去海南倒还好，要是有个中转地，是不是又得再加十四天？  
时间是不是通货膨胀了，随手就能浪掷十四天又十四天。半个月一个月，在往常他们能打完两个公开赛，在棚顶投下的灯光里充当火星和地球相撞好几次。  
现在没人珍惜这个。他麻木地想，反正奥运又变得遥远，他们还能再浪费一段。

最后还是在绕着奥运打转。  
奥运延期的消息下来的时候他们在训练（当然了），樊振东的变直线刚找到点感觉，就看见刘国梁一脸沉重地走进来，剩下的教练三三两两地跟在他身后。秦志戬落在最后一个，他又瘦又高，头发发白皮肤却是褐色，在一片大红色外套里本来就显眼，这下更像一个孤零零的句号。  
樊振东觉得后脑像被人敲了一记。他下意识扭头，撞上马龙的视线才知道自己在找什么。  
马龙的眼睛里同样只有陈述句。他吞了一口口水，又去看许昕。许昕似乎谁也没看，右手手心正转着两枚小球，左手握着球板，手指关节因为用力而异常突出。  
他想，是了。问题只是是拖还是取消，没人现在能知道答案。  
马龙已经走到他身边来，右手臂外侧的空气被他的存在烤得暖烘烘的。等他意识到的时候，以他和马龙为圆心，周围五步内只有他们两个。球场自发地安静下来，队友们也自发地给他们让出位置。  
马龙低着头在看手里的球拍，樊振东瞥一眼，看见手柄上印着的里约照片。里约像是十年以前，也好像就是昨天。他不自觉地跟着转了一圈板子，马龙抬眸对他笑了笑。  
樊振东没笑出来。他现在有点像脑震荡，意识混沌不清，情绪还在胸腔剧烈震动。他怀疑假如现在不是在塞满队友的训练场上，他得立刻埋进马龙的胸肌大哭一场。马龙要先是惊愕，然后一边笑一边拍他后背，最后变成一滩果冻，或者一座石雕。  
许昕大概终于从自己的情绪里醒过来，走过来和他们站在一块。樊振东不知道为什么他们三个要站在一起，现在又不是要喊一句什么口号，然后组队痛击外星来的敌人。但他没出声，也没动，只感觉两边手臂旁边的空气都被烤得热起来。刘国梁讲起话来。  
他惯有大段鼓舞人心的措辞，樊振东没太听进去。许昕之前拍了拍他的肩膀，现在他才感受到那点刺痛来。许昕和马龙极有默契地流露出来明显保护的姿态，好像本能一样让他们放在了他身边的位置。  
格格不入的感觉又跳出来。他在是他们的战友之前，还是弟弟。他模糊地想，总有一些努力是无用功。  
可被保护的感觉也不太糟，如果他们两个能有人搂住他的肩膀那就更好了。

-  
他幼时的邻居已经在门外，看见他出来还帮他开了车门。樊振东匆忙钻进副驾驶，打了个招呼叫他"乐今"，然后大力把热空气隔绝开来。他朋友笑起来，两个人随意聊了起来。  
还是在讲小时候的事情。楼上永远叮叮咣咣吵架的叔叔阿姨最后也没离婚，但是他在深夜听过几次警笛呼啸而至；楼下钢琴弹得难听的姐姐坚强地弹了好多年还是难听，但是最后考上了北大，现在在北京工作；还有他们当时的小学同学，樊振东坐在那听他们的故事，意识到如果他也走这种寻常普通的路，现在大概正要大学毕业。好像无论如何，2020都理应成为他人生的重要节点。  
那些名字很久不被他想起，背后的面孔已经模糊不清。除了乐今，樊振东甚至记不起在广州的童年还给他留下了什么更亲密的朋友。在短暂等红绿灯的间隙，乐今一边调整后视镜，一边念叨着重见大家都挺想你的，不能出了名就忘了老朋友是吧。  
樊振东本来神游云外，又被他唤回来。他没什么灵魂地点点头，只是被这突如其来的帽子扣得有点想笑。这些联系早就断掉了，是否能重新连上也不重要。他想，或许就是因为无关紧要，所以当初才会断掉。

由于疫情，用微型形容乐今组织的同学聚会十分写实。他再三向樊振东保证，都是熟悉的人，他念出几个名字，还说都做过核酸检测了。樊振东本来也只是想出门转转，就点头答应了。  
地方定在乐今哥哥开的咖啡馆。在场的几位看着都对这地方很熟，看着他的脸也不觉得陌生。樊振东不让乐今告诉他名字，眯着眼睛认人，每猜对一个全部人都鼓掌大笑起来。  
大家都窝在沙发里聊天，兴高采烈地向樊振东提问题——对他们来说，专业运动员的生活实在是离得太远了，难免好奇。  
有女孩子一脸憧憬地朝他打听张继科。樊振东听到这个名字的第一反应是一愣。他摇摇头，只说师哥现在不太在队里，也不知道近况。他对自己的反应也要咂咂嘴。张继科才退役多久？听起来居然像上个世纪的事情。  
他说自己的生活其实很简单，训练比赛罢了，日复一日年复一年。有大着胆子的同学一脸敬畏地戳了一把他的右手臂，摇头："看你这胳膊，一点也不简单。"  
话题逐渐转开，樊振东听着他们抱怨起今年毕业实在太惨了，工作不好找，答辩全线上，毕业照泡汤，学校都回不去，四年的行李都要靠学校寄回来。他挠挠鼻子，又回到如果他当时没打球的想象中去，如果他也只是个普通大学生，现在会在做什么呢。  
一直以来樊振东生活里的同龄人都有限。他从进队就是年纪小的，现在在绝对主力层也是一骑绝尘的年轻。他不是没有朋友，也不是没有知心朋友，可同年龄层没有可以比肩的队友，很多时候总是少了点什么。  
他没法指望有人能理解他。皓哥和他亲，全心全意关心他，但是到底是教练；周雨也亲，在八一从小就认识，也不会妒忌他的成绩，但虽然一度很有竞争力，到底没做过绝对主力，没法完全体会他的感受；小分队关系更简单，但省队不同各有各的烦恼，另一个角度看也就更复杂，成绩也更加平淡一些。他知道像马龙、张继科、许昕这样一个时代聚起三个实为罕见，难免有一时瑜亮的竞争烦恼，不是全然都好的。  
他知道马龙曾经为了追上张继科的成绩吃了多少苦，现在许昕仍旧为了自己是双子星外的三剑客而烦扰。可同龄人一路走来的感情还是不一样。  
在里约的时候他们仨站上领奖台，台下的樊振东都忍不住眼热。他回去翻微博的时候才发现张继科在团体一结束就追上去安慰许昕，马龙在颁奖台上居然还扣住了许昕的手。他不能不羡慕。尤其是张继科退掉之后，马龙和许昕居然又把这么高的竞技水平维持到了现在。四年前他只顾着想四年之后他要站在那台上，那时候谁又会站在他身边。  
他从来没想过还会是马龙和许昕。  
樊振东有时候自豪于自己领先于时间，有时候也觉得孤独。  
而现在，他置身在为了站在世界之巅而牺牲了的故事里，那种高处不胜寒的感觉顺着皮质沙发的表面浮起，笼在他指间。

不知道话题岔到了哪去，他小学时候的同桌说从小他就觉得樊振东是个不一般的人。樊振东揉揉脸，有点疑惑：“就看我那个成绩，你都能觉得我不一般？”  
“不是说成绩，”他同桌摇头，“你还记得你有一次跟体育老师大吵一架么。”  
樊振东反应了一会，没想起来。  
旁边坐着的陈安非常漂亮，从小就是班花，长大居然变得更明艳，樊振东几乎没怎么直视她。今天一看也是可以打扮过的，卷发红唇，涂着红指甲的手指伸过来，羽毛拂过般拍了拍他小臂：“运动健将怎么这也能忘。”  
她的手指很热，樊振东产生一阵烫伤的错觉。这点高温也唤醒了他的记忆。  
他说：“是说我被罚跑圈那次？”  
他的同学们纷纷点头：“十圈啊，两千米，那时候谁都没以为你能跑完。”  
陈安的手指又拂了过来：“那天那么热，当时还是沙土地……你这也能忘。”  
樊振东抬手摸了摸鼻子：“后来跑太多了，真不记得了。”两千米现在听来真的就像散散步。  
在场的人都笑起来，肯定是听说过他留在人人上的“著名”言论。  
乐今问他：“那你现在还讨厌跑步么。”  
樊振东点头：“当然讨厌。但是——”  
他说：“当你明白为什么要跑的时候，讨厌也不在乎是那么重要的阻力。”  
这下他同桌看向他的眼神简直就是具像化的崇敬了。樊振东自觉有点尴尬，借口去洗手间离了席。

他在洗手间里洗了把脸，摸摸脸颊感觉回来还是胖了一点。也可能是因为新剪了头发看着不适应，他胡噜了两把头发，看着它们带了一点水汽，像汗湿一般乱蓬蓬地炸在他头上。  
这才是他最熟悉的发型。  
昨天他父亲带着他出门剪头发，去的是他自己最经常去的店。在老小区里七转八转才能找到的地方，人情味比染发药水的味道还要浓。  
他看着镜子里被披布围住只剩个脑袋的自己甚至想掏出手机拍一张，他的头本来就不小，这么一看简直堪比王大头。头发确实是太长了，有一回丁宁一脸揶揄地提出要给他扎两个小揪。当时训练的人群还没散去，大家都在笑，但马龙笑得特别大声，甚至好像能在球馆回荡起来。  
樊振东说不出自己为什么固执着没剪。头发长了其实有点烦，他一天到晚又是出汗又是洗澡，干得慢就特别麻烦。还会被人笑，丁宁和他配过世乒赛之后熟了一点，成了打趣的主力军。最后的局面往往是刘诗雯拉着林高远，丁宁在调戏王楚钦和他之间反复横跳，马龙和许昕两个老大哥本来在男队就一副大爷做派无人敢惹，看热闹看得毫不遮掩。  
樊振东不知道别人怎么想，但对他来说，马龙的笑声像一根刺，磨得他呼吸不畅。他用了一点时间辨认这点念头的来源，最后意识到是他不明白为什么马龙能表现得这么自在。  
面对他的时候，马龙好像从来不别扭。之前比赛打得多的时候，马龙赢了也好输了也罢，都一副坦然的样子。后来马龙受伤他低谷，马龙没在他面前低过头，也没对他伸过手。就好像什么都没发生一样。  
他站在乒乓球台前，在一千五百次被打趣发型的时候，分割一半意识来审视这个局面：林高远王楚钦是亲儿子，丁宁是青梅，刘诗雯是妹妹，许昕是师弟，只有他他连亲密都说不上。  
所有人都在笑。好吧，王楚钦可能有点板着脸。樊振东自己也在笑。他手指掠过球台表面的纹理，突然思念起比赛来。  
在赛场上的时候，他是所有人中最特殊的一个。他是能把马龙逼到极限，丢盔卸甲，不得不跟他近身肉搏的那个。马龙不能平静无波，无法永远张弛有度地面对他。  
谁都不能。  
他想念那个战场。

他走出洗手间的时候陈安半坐在门口沙发椅的靠背上，腿支着，还能从凉鞋缝隙看见指甲涂红了的脚趾。看他出来，她站起了身。  
樊振东意识到她在等他。第一个念头是那他倒也没自作多情。  
女孩子大大方方地对他笑，问他：“你还要呆几天来着？”  
这下也只能大大方方地把目光投回去，他说：“差不多一个礼拜吧。”  
她伸手握住他的小臂：“你是不是还没有女朋友？”  
樊振东一时说不出话来。他不太会形容别人的长相，但女孩子真的很美，脸上的笑容灿烂，整个人辐射出一种很耀眼的色彩。  
陈安从他这幅看呆了的样子里感受到一点恭维，接着说：“要不要和我试一试。”  
她凑过去，柔软的嘴唇涌过来，轻轻在他脸上留下一个吻。冰凉的，湿润的。  
樊振东从未接受过这样直白的告白，他的感情教育一向是内敛的晦涩的，爱与荷尔蒙分得很开。面对这么好看的女生，他说不动心是假的，可他在第二个吻落下来之前先退开了半步。  
他不知道该说什么。他的喉咙像火山，翻滚的情绪像岩浆咕嘟咕嘟在冒泡，可是不知道涌出什么字句才能不毁灭掉什么东西。  
陈安放开了他的手，依旧是一副自若的样子。她微微偏头，又笑起来：“不想的话也没关系。不用害怕伤害我。”她眼睛里闪着一点调皮，就好像只要他宣布，刚刚的一切就能成为幻觉。  
樊振东尴尬地点点头，但是有一点愤怒混杂着嫉妒潜藏下来。  
他永远搞不懂为什么有人能这么自如地接受变化，以及为什么自己无法这么坦然地表达感情。

-  
王皓雷打不动地在每天下午三点给他发信息，今天提醒他虽然休假可是训练也不能全扔，最少做点体能。樊振东乖乖回了一条知道了，开始琢磨今天做点什么。  
散场之后他拒绝了乐今送他回家的提议，溜溜哒哒地回了他们的小学。门口看门的老大爷甚至能认出戴着口罩的他，于是没怎么费口舌他就进了学校。  
几年前学校换了塑胶操场，也重新上了墙上的漆，大概是因为疫情很久没人的原因，樊振东觉得植被都要比记忆里的颜色要更绿一些。南方的阔叶树叶子都宽宽大大，在这种天气挣扎着呼吸。广州依旧很热，气压似乎比早上更低一些，反正四下无人，樊振东索性摘了口罩。一些凝固在这片土地里的气味重回他的感官中枢。  
他循着记忆先去了体育馆。这么多年过去肯定翻修了，大门看上去光鲜亮丽，但连着体育馆的小仓库的门口还挂着陈旧的锁，锁头看起来已经在生锈的边缘。他本来想晃两把，试试这门还算不算结实。可碰了锁头还要洗手，樊振东就收了这个念头。  
他闲逛到操场，想起王皓的提醒，没怎么思考地就顺着跑道跑了起来。  
在一片响亮的虫鸣声里他听见自己心跳的声音，汗水很快淌下来，有些甚至滴进眼睛里，刺得他不停眨起眼睛。在酷暑里跑步实在是折磨，正因为如此，对抗的感觉如此强烈。他每迈出一步，都觉得自己克服了什么，战胜了什么。他忍不住想嘲笑这种自我感动，这种虚无的没有价值的格外牺牲。  
可这仍旧像一种英雄主义。

他握在手里的手机震动起来。  
是刘国梁。到现在，他还每天在群里发距离东京还有多少天，放假之前的休息时间队员们总是扎堆发一排点赞的大拇指表情，放假之后回复淅淅沥沥，人数也少了。樊振东只瞟了一眼，也懒得回，脚步没停地继续跑了下去。  
王皓大概也是被这消息提醒震到了，也给他发了一条：胖儿，干啥呢。  
樊振东有点想笑。他减了点速，打字：跑步呢。  
王皓发了一个樊振东震惊脸的表情包：今天太阳打东边出来了！  
樊振东回他一个王皓胖的时候皱着脸的表情包：不能让2020年觉得只有它自己不正常。  
他想了想，又切回群聊里，跟着发了几个笑脸的表情。  
王皓紧跟着他回复了三个赞。  
可能集训高强度的系统训练真的有用，他在这里挥汗如雨地跑了一圈一圈，肌肉发酸却没感觉到触及他的体能上限。在心里估计已经跑了十一二圈之后他停下来，朝操场边上的大树走去。  
樊振东去跑步之前把兜里乱七八糟的杂物都扔在这，跑完了又倚着树做了几组拉伸动作。  
他在的时候这棵树还没长得这么大，落下的树荫不够庇护躺下来的他。那时他开始练球，队里经常统一出来跑步。他想起来有一次他因为跑得太慢被教练骂了一顿，被罚多跑了一圈，他委委屈屈地在太阳底下多跑了一圈，跑完了冲进阴影底下，树荫底下只躺着喝完的矿泉水瓶的尸骸。樊振东又渴又热又累，一片阴凉突然激得他哭了起来。教练看见了却对他大喊：哭什么哭，有什么好哭的。  
樊振东更委屈了，声音都哽在喉咙。那天晚上他做梦，那棵树变成一把伞，又变成氢气球，带着他飞起来，离那些炎热疲倦和叫骂越来越远。他越飞越高，飞到云层之上，却发现又冷又孤独。他肚子咕咕叫起来，自己从云层上跳下来，又轻飘飘落回光秃秃的世界。  
他本来以为自己忘了，但是原来还没有。  
他翻了翻手机，在一串名字里发现马龙已经两天没在群里捧场。因为太多表情辣眼睛，他屏蔽了马龙的朋友圈，想到的时候才点进去看一眼。他点开马龙的头像，发现没更新，只换了一句签名。他写：痛苦没什么了不起。  
樊振东叹了口气。他不觉得自己需要更多的苦难教育，于是转头又去翻许昕的朋友圈。不出意外，他看到了他晒儿子晒老婆晒狗，反正阳光明媚段子频出，评论里都是大串的哈哈哈哈哈。  
他开心地翻了半天，转头还是点回了马龙的朋友圈。  
八个字。他在心里翻来覆去地念了几遍。  
如果是马龙来念，他肯定还是那副黏黏糊糊的声调，带着一点笑意，和一点似有若无的讥诮。

他有时候觉得他和许昕都有点怕马龙。这么说有点奇怪，因为许昕是那种把油漆泼在马龙最喜欢的汤姆杰瑞小枕头上再扔进面包屑里打个转把一切摧毁得面目全非还能笑眯眯一脸诚恳地跟马龙说对不起的人。  
樊振东也不觉得马龙是个难相处的人。他待人不亲热，但是好在很和蔼，跟他讲球技当然全队最好（樊振东有时候觉得比和教练聊还有效，只不过顾及对手身份不能毫无保留），讲心事他也总很认真地替你剖白。  
他私下里也听过小队员们达成共识，觉得马龙甚至比教练还让人犯憷。樊振东当时有点替马龙不平——马龙刚刚花了半堂训练课的时间指点他们发球——他投过去轻飘飘的一眼，叽叽喳喳小队员们跟着噤了声。他走出训练场的时候才意识到，他和马龙其实区别没那么大。他们像一个符号，代表某种程度上的成功，自然就带着一种胁迫般的压力。初出茅庐的小队员站在他面前总想表现得更好一些，好像得到他的认可和赞同就相当于迈出了踏往成功的第一步。至于符号后的他们本人是否和蔼可亲平易近人，其实没什么人敢于知道。  
第二天训练的时候他占了一张马龙惯用球台旁边的位置。林高远来得比他晚了一点，看着一个人在热身的他犹豫了一下，走到去跟他打招呼：“今天怎么这么早。”  
樊振东只说：“等会咱俩打一场？”  
林高远自然没拒绝。等他们第一局结束，樊振东才意识到马龙已经来了。他正非常耐心地活动着脚腕，面朝着他们的方向，看见樊振东在看他，对他露出一个非常轻的笑容。  
樊振东自然不可能把油漆泼在马龙的枕头上，也早就不需要马龙手把手地指导他发球。樊振东对他没有歉意。但在那个笑容里，他的呼吸一阵发紧。他想起布达佩斯，想起去年那段大低谷，想起绵延不绝的输球里看台座位的坐垫触感。他想他和许昕或许不是怕马龙。  
他们是害怕马龙所代表的压倒一切的成功。在马龙这两个字背后，他们的重要性被消解大半，又不能丧失挑战的勇气。  
他没有在19年再一次站到马龙对面的那一刻，他还是欠下了一点什么，尽管债主是谁并不分明。

他后来以为东京的时候他多少能还上一点。  
刚宣布延期的那两天他就像活在梦里，他甚至看到马龙在球场发呆。他顺着他的目光方向望过去，看见东京的倒计时还没拆，其实也才安上去没多久。他们之前也只说按照不延期准备，谁心里都有准备，但真的延了还是很奇怪。这把剑终于落下来，但居然还没落完。每个人心里都有个沉甸甸的问号，如果取消了呢，如果真的取消了呢。大家难免看他们三个的眼神都带上怜悯，樊振东甚至冷静地好奇，这同情到底谁得到的更多。队里说是要找他们一个个谈话，但是过了大半个礼拜也没动静。马龙说谁都得懵，队里估计还没熬好鸡汤，现在怕是灌不了他们。许昕是那副似笑非笑的样子，樊振东直到嘴角僵了才意识到自己一直在笑。马龙看着他，居然也在笑。  
他不知道他们有什么好笑的，但是他们突然爆发出一阵大笑。许昕在旁边如梦方醒，看着他们俩一副你们两个白痴的表情，好像终于逮着机会能一口气嘲笑他们两个。樊振东笑得上气不接下气，搭上马龙的肩。他说：“我怕是疯了。”  
马龙点头，理所当然：“疯了就疯了。”

-  
晚饭后樊振东陪着爸妈去遛弯，他们小区外新建了一个小广场，人居然不多。广场上栖着一群鸽子，没有食物，只漫无目的地走来走去。樊振东本来没看见，他为了拍一张照片走过去，哗啦啦惊起一群飞鸟。樊振东怀着十足的新奇目送它们飞走，没一会又稀稀落落地飞回来，落在他脚边。  
他们走到喷泉旁，明显感到一阵凉意。他爸爸随口说，疫情的时候喷泉里都没有水。现在有水了，就是好了啊。樊振东没见过枯水时候的喷泉池子，大概就像干涸的游泳池，浅蓝色的池壁上布满干涸的白色水渍，和大笔大笔没来得及被道出的伏笔。  
他看了一眼自己拍的照片，喷泉的水柱还在初升阶段，树上缠绕的粉色霓虹灯亮起来，中和了整个画面的蓝色色调。广州塔立在远方的蓝天之下，正好被圆形钢铁雕塑框在中间。  
他越看越满意，忍不住把照片发在了朋友圈。  
在回家的路上，他们遇见了之前小学时候的班主任。樊振东对那时的记忆当然已经单薄，只站在那时不时点点头，那些客套和恭维都从耳边飘走。他有时候心想人们陈述他小时候的种种故事，说他是天才少年，又说他勤奋刻苦，是不是就像听见普通话之后拉着他说粤语，只想自顾自地证实一些什么。他是背景，是配合完成这个故事的NPC，连即兴表演的主动权都没有。  
他挂上一个乖巧笑容，决心在扮演事业上也尽职尽责。

他那张照片底下有圈外的朋友非常文艺地回复他：梦和远方。  
确实像一场梦。在如此剧烈动荡的几个月过去之后回看，过去一年的痛苦像被压片机压进一层塑料纸，看上去虚假又单薄，只是给他的历史添上一点谈资，乍一看居然还闪闪发光。  
而未来居然也变得和梦一样虚无缥缈。许昕那时形容他们头顶都悬着一把剑，樊振东却觉得他们更像在交错席卷的洋流深处，被一阵大浪卷起抛向空中，什么时候下落与落下哪里都是未知数。罗盘失灵，雷达无效，也没有灯塔指路。  
马龙在他生动的描述之后只评论说那得抱紧你和大胖，被甩出去的几率一下就低了很多，气得他扔了一把乒乓球砸了过去。

当晚他卧室的空调机在一声轰隆巨响之后宣告报废。但还好窗外终于下起雨来，带来一点凉气。他开了窗，突然懒得走到客厅里去。他躺在窗下铺了凉席的太师椅上，脚一垫，整个人随着椅子轻轻地晃起来。  
在淅淅沥沥的雨声里，迷迷糊糊他又陷入梦境里去。梦里也有很多雨水，他在塑胶操场上兜圈子，跑着跑着塑胶开始溶化，地面流动起来，他的每一脚都陷入更深的泥泞里。心脏跳动的声音像鼓擂响在他耳边，雨水浇得他视线模糊，可他没法停下来。花朵一样的女孩子对他笑，就站在旁边，举着伞面目模糊，但是真的就像花朵一样。樊振东却深一脚浅一脚地艰难跑开。然后马龙出现在那，天经地义的样子。  
马龙不由分说地拽着他去了东北。他们在咣当作响的绿皮火车上漫长旅行，坐在彼此对面，却一句话多不说。火车站一下车，马龙拉着他让他说东北话，然后对着他的大碴子味笑场。然后他牵着他的手，一眨眼就转了场。真的有一大片森林，大部分都是阔叶树。刚开始是春天，有新生的叶子。一下子变成夏天，四处都是苍绿的，生机勃勃。秋天有黄又红，颜色交杂。冬天是枯萎的，也是白色的。转眼之间四季流转，那片森林是视觉的中心，只有视角变化。  
马龙一开始站在那，后来消失不见。樊振东找了他几秒，很快接受他消失了的事实。  
他就自己站在那。雪很厚，体温融化的雪水顺着脚踝流进他的鞋里。他错觉自己开始结冰，从脚底板开始扎根，手臂延伸成枝条。  
旁边有棵树在风中对他轻轻摇摆枝条。  
他旋即了悟。


End file.
